


Been My Refuge

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series)
Genre: Drabble, Efrafa, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Most rabbits do not sing. In the usual kind of warren...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Been My Refuge

Most rabbits do not sing. In the usual kind of warren, a usual kind of rabbit would not so much as imagine itself singing. Singing was a thing that birds did, or now and again in stories or in legends—like the yona with his song to call slugs, urged by El-ahrairah's trickery—some other animal.

But Efrafa was by that time no ordinary warren, and in particular the does were far from ordinary in their lives. Singing was one more unnatural thing, one that could be a comfort among each other—and could turn to a call of defiance.


End file.
